


Street Girl Bucky

by Vera_PlumSeller



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_PlumSeller/pseuds/Vera_PlumSeller
Summary: 搞双性詹，老夫少妻玩角色扮演。恶趣味罗杰斯×小妻子詹姆斯。全文已更新。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Street Girl Bucky

天已经完全暗了下来，这座城市开始了喧闹的夜生活。  
罗杰斯是在司机等红绿灯的时候看到她的。  
这是整个城市最混乱的一个区。街边站了几个穿着暴露、打扮得花枝招展的street girls，吸引了不少目光。她就站在这些女人的边缘，身材单薄，穿着刚刚盖过屁股的短裙，上身是一件薄而透的吊带，及肩的头发散下来遮住了脸庞，青涩，又诱人。罗杰斯心想，还是个雏儿呢。  
身边的站着的女人陆续被男人带走，只剩下她，手足无措的站在那里。路灯的光透过轻薄的衣服勾勒出纤细的腰线。她实在不像会出现在这种地方的人，周围的男人看着她都在蠢蠢欲动。罗杰斯看着，仿佛看到了误入狼群的小鹿。  
一直蠢蠢欲动的狼群终于有人按捺不住迈出自己的脚步，却有人抢先带走了早已看好的猎物。  
罗杰斯饶有兴致的看着坐在车里的猎物：“你是男孩。”  
先前离得远，罗杰斯也没能看清楚，现在就坐在他身边，才发现虽然打扮像女生，但是离得近仔细看的话，其实并没有那么像女生。  
“是，先生。”男孩小声回答。“您可以叫我詹姆斯。”  
“你多大了？成年了吗？我可不要未成年人。”罗杰斯上下打量着拘谨的男孩：“詹姆斯，你没有一个艺名吗，还是你，一直用的本名？”  
詹姆斯涨红了脸，一时之间竟然不知道先回答哪个问题好：“我成年了，我没有艺名……”男孩非常羞涩但又努力让自己的声音维持正常：“我今晚是第一次干活，她们说我可以让我的第一位客人为我取一个名字。先生，或许您愿意给我取一个名字吗？  
”罗杰斯看着他笑了笑，不置可否：“那就要看你能不能让我满意了。”  
詹姆斯做了一个非常大胆的举动。他坐到罗杰斯的旁边，拉着罗杰斯的手摸到了他的两腿之间。隔着内裤，罗杰斯摸到男孩尚未勃起的阴茎下有一处温热的巢穴，在他手下羞涩地躲着。  
“先生，您满意吗？”  
“你这么想知道我满不满意？总要我先验过货再说吧，詹姆斯小、姐。”罗杰斯隔着内裤揉了一把，又若无其事地收回手。  
詹姆斯紧张得鼻头冒出了细密的汗珠。  
“您满意的话，报酬……会多给一点吗？”  
“你很缺钱？”  
“我家里有人住院了，需要钱付药费和住院费。”  
“我如果满意的话，不止会给你足够的报酬，可能还有其他的。”  
詹姆斯扭过头看着车窗外闪过的车灯，心想：真是个不吃亏的老男人。

罗杰斯的家并不是什么空旷的别墅，反而是市中心高层的公寓。罗杰斯进门之后便让詹姆斯自己待着，自己去洗澡了。詹姆斯自己在鞋柜里找了一双拖鞋换上，悄悄逛了一下，撇撇嘴小声说了句“一看就是个工作狂”。  
“你在看什么？”罗杰斯的声音突然从他背后传来。  
“我在想您什么时候洗完澡。”詹姆斯被吓了一跳，连忙转身，看见了只在下身围了一条浴巾的罗杰斯。  
罗杰斯虽然有些年纪了，但是身材却让詹姆斯很嫉妒。他悄悄对比了下自己细瘦的胳膊，只觉得自己有被打击到。  
“我洗完了，然后呢？”罗杰斯好整以暇地看着詹姆斯。  
“然后……然后我也去洗。”詹姆斯看着罗杰斯健壮的身体，一时间有些不知所措。  
“作为一个敬业的street girl，你难道‘上班’之前没有收拾好自己？”罗杰斯一把把他按在墙上：“薄荷味儿的？”  
他说话的热气落在詹姆斯的颈侧，带来一阵酥麻的痒意。罗杰斯一只手从詹姆斯的衣服下摆伸进去，顺着腰线一路往上抚摸。詹姆斯觉得他手掌抚摸过的地方仿佛点燃了一簇簇小火苗。罗杰斯老道而又熟练地挑起手下这具年轻又敏感的身体的欲望，对自己引起的反应非常满意。  
他分开詹姆斯的腿，膝盖隔着内裤在男孩隐秘的蜜花处打转。初经人事的花朵经不起这样的刺激，流出汩汩液体沾湿了覆盖自己的棉质内裤。罗杰斯坏心地含住詹姆斯的耳垂，低声问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
詹姆斯努力从绵绵不绝的快感中抽出几分清醒：“我、我叫詹姆斯……嗯！别揉了！”  
罗杰斯一只手不轻不重地捏了一下他的乳尖：“你全名叫什么？”一边问另一只手转移阵地，伸进内裤里握住了男孩的阴茎。詹姆斯在快感里浮浮沉沉，几乎没有听清罗杰斯问了什么，全身靠在墙上，一张嘴除了喘息就剩下了呻吟。他迷迷糊糊中只剩下一个念头：老男人技术还挺好。  
他不回答被他腹诽老男人的罗杰斯也不生气，他用指甲轻轻刮了一下手中阴茎的头部，在男孩受不住要射的时候掐住了根部：“你的全名叫什么？”  
詹姆斯的快感突然打断，他睁开满是迷茫的眼看着面前的男人，想要推开钳制着自己的手无果，脸上满是焦急。迟迟得不到满足的欲望在眼里表现为浮起的水雾，最终还是想要赶快发泄的念头占了上风，他闭眼靠在墙上：“我……我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯……嗯！”  
他说完的时候罗杰斯也松开了手，詹姆斯释放的欲望溅到了他手上。罗杰斯从旁边的桌子上拿过一张纸擦了擦手，抱着高潮之后有些无力的詹姆斯来到了卧室。他把詹姆斯放到床上，然后脱掉了他身上那件薄薄的衬衫。  
詹姆斯终于想起来自己的工作，抬手想要把罗杰斯身上唯一一条浴巾扯下来，看到浴巾也挡不住的男人胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团的时候停住了。  
“好大……”  
“谢谢夸奖，你的也不小。”罗杰斯扯下詹姆斯的内裤，却没脱掉那条短短的裙子。他勾着那条几乎湿透的内裤，很不怀好意地说：“水也不少。”  
“都是你的活好。”全身上下只有裙子盖住屁股让詹姆斯觉得非常奇怪，认真说的话大概就是总觉得屁股凉飕飕的，漏风。  
罗杰斯没理会他，在他腿间细细摸索。  
高潮后的身体本就敏感，罗杰斯又使坏在那条细缝上来回抚摸引起阵阵战栗。詹姆斯哪里体会过这种滋味，只觉得私处被他弄得又麻又痒，只想合上腿让他不要再捉弄自己。罗杰斯按住他的腿，摆成M形。  
詹姆斯看着压在他身上的男人，终于觉察到一点惊慌失措。他被摆成这样门户大开的姿势，男人勃起的阴茎正抵在他刚才被玩弄许久的穴口蓄势待发。  
“先生，可以……不用这里吗？”他躲躲闪闪地不敢看罗杰斯的脸。“我可以用后面或者用嘴，只要您不用这里。”  
罗杰斯捏着他下巴看着他，觉得很好笑：“用后面或者用嘴的话，你有什么理由让我非你不可？我完全可以让你现在离开这里找一个比你更有经验的。还是说，你有喜欢的人了？”  
罗杰斯一边说一边拿过旁边的枕头放在他屁股底下垫着，让詹姆斯看着自己是怎么进入他的体内。

有裙子的遮挡并不能真切地看到罗杰斯是怎么进入的，但是詹姆斯还是能清楚的感觉到灼人的热度。这种被人侵入的感觉让詹姆斯不自觉想缩起来，却被罗杰斯按住，一寸一寸慢慢侵入。被强行打开的痛苦让詹姆斯觉得下半身仿佛已经不是自己的了，两条纤长的腿微微颤抖着，仿佛不经意的触碰都会带来疼痛。  
未经人事的紧致穴道没经过好好地开拓，罗杰斯只觉得寸步难行。他看着身下疼的脸色发白的少年，漂亮的绿色眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，眼尾的红痕又好像勾勒出一点春意。他叹了一口气，一手抚上少年疼得冷汗涔涔的脸，俯身吻了吻他的额头。  
“你倒是娇气。”  
“你不娇气那不如躺下让我来。”即便是疼的吸冷气詹姆斯也毫不示弱。只是这样的反击在罗杰斯看来，反而像小猫在挥爪示威，没有几分杀伤力。  
罗杰斯两手握着他的腰，一路往上摸着。少年单薄的身体而不失力度，纤韧修长，像一尾灵动的鱼。男人抬手按住詹姆斯胸口的一粒红点，揉揉捏捏。一只手忙着，罗杰斯的嘴也没有闲着。他含住詹姆斯的一只耳垂，一路吮吻到男孩并不明显的喉结，然后在脖子上留下了极明显的一个痕迹。  
“你说你喜欢的人看到这个会怎么想？”罗杰斯看起来很满意自己的作品。  
“我发现你真的很恶趣味。”詹姆斯摸了摸脖子。刚刚被男人吮出痕迹的地方还有些刺痛，留下的印子想来几天都消不掉。  
恶趣味的男人握着他的手玩胸前红艳艳的一粒。詹姆斯想，自己玩弄自己的感觉真是太奇怪了，更何况还有一个人在教自己怎么玩弄自己。  
罗杰斯看着男孩满脸通红眼神飘忽，一幅极为羞耻的样子，像是遭遇了什么了不得的事情。男孩紧致的穴道含着他的阴茎，也因为快感时不时吮吸一下。男人没进去的另一半性器留在外面，只觉得是冰火两重天，仿佛被人冷落一般。  
他伸手蒙住男孩漂亮的绿眼睛，身下一鼓作气冲入了那湿热温暖的巢穴。詹姆斯觉得有一瞬间自己仿佛被劈成两半。被强行打开身体的疼痛让他僵直在了床上，生理盐水因为疼一下子涌了出来，沾湿了男人的手心。他一口咬住罗杰斯的肩膀，全忘了自己刚才还在心里骂他是个不着调的老混蛋。  
罗杰斯掰过他的脸，亲了一口疼得发白的唇：“嘶，牙口挺好。”  
他挣开男人的手，再次咬上宽厚结实的肩膀，含糊不清地说：“你就是个无耻又恶趣味的老男人老混蛋！”  
罗杰斯完全进入之后只觉得身下男孩的身子美妙得很。湿热的内壁包裹着男人硬挺的性器，偶尔还会软软地吮吸。穴道深处也会分泌液体帮助润滑，还想害羞地带着突然闯入的庞然大物探索甬道深处。  
他自觉自己忍耐到了极限，开始九浅一深律动起来。他自己舒服也没忘了照顾詹姆斯，一边动一边握住男孩因为疼痛疲软的阴茎撸动。詹姆斯也渐渐尝到了快感，放过了男人那并不好咬的肩膀，在上面留下两排整齐的牙印。刚巧在他体内戳刺的性器擦过一点，让他不小心呻吟出声：“嗯~！”  
叫声又软，又媚，含了一点春意。  
于是他又一口咬上了男人的肩膀。詹姆斯只觉得自己今晚遇到这个男人之后，就格外的不像平时的自己。  
罗杰斯没管他，而是继续向自己刚刚发现的那点继续进攻。  
敏感点被狠狠撞击，罗杰斯也含住胸前的乳尖又吸又咬，勃起的阴茎也落在对方手里得到照顾。三处地方一起被照顾到，詹姆斯的脑海里慢慢开始只剩下快感和欲望，呻吟出声。一张得理不饶人的嘴放开罗杰斯的肩膀，此时此刻发出美妙而淫媚的叫声。他的双腿缠上男人精壮的腰，脚跟抵住男人的屁股，下身也不断往男人抽送的性器上送去。  
詹姆斯晕晕乎乎觉得，这仿佛是人间最快活的事情了。  
罗杰斯含住他的唇纠缠着吻了一会儿，突然停下进攻的节奏问道：“这会儿怎么不骂我了？”  
湿热的气息喷洒在因为出汗而潮湿黏腻的肌肤上，带来一阵痒意。身下穴道因为快感的突然停止开始食髓知味地蠕动。细微的动作满足不了詹姆斯，他开始怀念起刚刚被肉棒狠狠欺负的感觉。詹姆斯睁着一双氤氲着水汽与欲望的眼，缓缓蹭了蹭男人结实有力的腰。  
“你是魅妖吗？”罗杰斯深吸一口气，只觉得要命的很。“这可是你自找的。”便一下一下又重又准的肏进那口诱人的穴。  
几处敏感点都被男人照顾着，时不时又被男人发现身上哪里敏感，四处揉揉捏捏。初经人事的詹姆斯受不了刺激，很快就穴肉抽搐达到高潮。被男人握着的性器也射了出来，溅到了男人线条分明的腹肌和身上那条因为两人动作变得皱皱巴巴的裙子上。甬道深处因为高潮喷出水来，被男人的坚硬的阴茎堵了个严严实实。  
因快感而剧烈收缩的穴道也给罗杰斯带来了极大的快感，他握住詹姆斯细瘦的腰狠狠冲刺了几十下，抽出性器射在了穴口。有几滴飞溅到了男孩脸上，罗杰斯伸手擦了擦，将手指送到詹姆斯嘴边。男孩温顺地舔了舔他的手，瘪着嘴说：“不好吃，又咸又腥。”  
詹姆斯抬脚踢了踢抱着他到处揉捏又摸摸碰碰的男人：“我要喝水。”原本清亮的声音因为刚刚喊了半天而带了几分沙哑和柔软，听得罗杰斯又有点蠢蠢欲动。罗杰斯抓住詹姆斯刚刚踢他的脚，顺着小腿摸上去，在他的大腿根处打转。刚刚高潮过的身体本就酥软，被他这么一搞詹姆斯只觉得浑身的力气都丢了。  
罗杰斯抱着他揉了半天终于良心发现，倒了一杯水喂给他。罗杰斯靠在床头看他猫一样慢慢喝完一杯水，把他揽在怀里：“真这么累？”  
“下次你试试就知道累不累了。”詹姆斯大大咧咧地躺在床上，一条腿搭在罗杰斯身上。“一身汗腻死了。我要洗澡。”  
“不演了？你说我是不是太惯着你了。”罗杰斯脱下詹姆斯身上那条混合了各种体液皱巴巴的裙子，抱着他走进浴室。  
“老爹，下次你再有这种的恶趣味不要拉上我。”詹姆斯挂在他身上拍了拍他的肩。“再说了，你不想惯着我还想惯着谁？”  
罗杰斯突然将他转了个身面朝洗手台的镜子。镜子里两个人赤裸的抱在一起，身上印着斑斑吻痕，可以想见场面一度很淫乱。  
罗杰斯调整詹姆斯的屁股对准自己再度勃起的性器，一点一点进入自己刚刚操弄了许久的紧窄甬道。先前才被操开过的穴道温顺地吞吐着肉棒，又殷勤地分泌出水液，在男人抽插时发出噗噗水声。“你看，镜子里的你多好看。”罗杰斯贴在詹姆斯耳边压低声音说。他不紧不慢地撞击着詹姆斯的敏感点，让他睁开眼看看镜子。  
詹姆斯拗不过他的厮磨，又觉得实在是很羞耻，只好一手蒙着眼透过手指的缝隙看。镜子里的确是很迷乱的一幕：被男人抱在怀里的少年满脸通红，从手指缝里隐约能看见眼里的水光。斑斑吻痕从脖颈一路蔓延至小腹，连腿上也有几个零星的痕迹。平坦的胸乳被男人弄得都是指痕与吻痕，两粒被咬肿了的乳尖也红艳艳的挺立着，细看仿佛还带着水光。被男人占着的那口穴也像被狠狠欺负了一样，穴口被粗大的肉棒撑得平整，因为整夜的操弄又带了点艳丽的红色，随着肉棒的进出不时显出淫靡水光。  
“是不是很美？”将他弄成这个样子的人还在后面不知廉耻地发问。一边发问一边还很坏心的下身搅弄出靡靡水声。  
詹姆斯只觉得自己看也不是听也不是，干脆放下了捂眼的手，自暴自弃靠在罗杰斯身上抬头看天花板。  
罗杰斯侧头亲亲他：“我看你才是耍赖的小混蛋。”他抱着詹姆斯坐到已经放好水的浴缸里，扶着詹姆斯说：“你自己动。”说完就大爷一样靠着浴缸一动不动，一心等着坐在他身上的詹姆斯自己动。  
詹姆斯嘟嘟囔囔自己动了几下就躺在了罗杰斯怀里。“我说什么来着，你就是个有恶趣味的混蛋。”  
下一秒他就被罗杰斯扶着腰转了个圈与他面对面。身体里昂扬的性器也顶着他穴道里最要命的一点转了个圈，刺激的穴道里喷出水来，刺激得詹姆斯就这样达到了高潮。他身前的阴茎因为一晚上射了太多次，只能可怜兮兮地挺立着。他这样突然高潮罗杰斯也有点措手不及，搂着软在怀里的人又亲又哄，很有点哭笑不得。  
“你自己解决吧！我要回去睡觉了！”詹姆斯气急败坏地拧了罗杰斯几下，就要从浴缸里出来。  
罗杰斯哭笑不得地拉住他，吻住他那张不依不饶的嘴开始动作起来。浴缸里温热的水随着他的动作不时挤进穴里，带来一种饱胀而奇异的快感。  
浴室里水声阵阵夹杂着诱人的呻吟，响了很久才停下来。  
罗杰斯抱着昏昏欲睡的詹姆斯回床上的时候听到他说：“你把那条裙子给我丢掉，听到没有。”  
恶趣味的老混蛋罗杰斯心想，为什么要丢掉，洗干净了下次还能用。


End file.
